


Dirty Glasses

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Top Phil Lester, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Phil in glasses and an unbuttoned button up was always hard for Dan to resist.





	Dirty Glasses

Phil readjusted his glasses, pushing them up higher on the bridge of his nose. Honestly he was surprised by how well these new frames actually suited his face. He was sure that the lady that suggested he go for them was just flirting with him, but maybe she was on to something.

He took a step back from the mirror and smoothed out the plaid shirt he had on and pulled up his jeans a bit.

“Hey are you ready to go?” Dan asked as he leant in the doorframe.

“Yeah I think so. Do you think this is too casual for the party?” Phil asked turning around to face Dan. Zoe, popularly know as Zoella, was having a party for the launch of her beauty products. “It doesn’t need a blazer or anything right?”

“No definitely not,” Dan said eyeing Phil up. God, Phil looked so fucking good right now. He loved it whenever he wore plaid and his legs looked amazing in his sleek black skinny jeans. But his favorite part of Phil’s outfit right now had to be his glasses.

Dan loved it whenever Phil wore his glasses. They just suited his face so well and gave him that “smart yet incredibly sexy look”. The one that says, “Hey let’s talk about physics. Now if I thrust at a velocity of five meters per second what force would be needed to make you scream.”

“Okay then. Let me just grab my wallet and the keys, then we can leave,” Phil replied.

“Uhm uh Phil, are you um going to wear your glasses?” Dan asked, his mouth going dry.

“Yeah I was thinking so…I mean I really like them and I think they go well with the outfit. Why? Should I not-”

“No wear them.  _Please_  wear them,” Dan said a little too quickly.

“I think someone likes my new specs,” Phil teased.

Dan blushed, “Shut up we’re going to be late." 

Phil chuckled and smirked a bit. "Aww you’re so cute when you blush,” he said pecking Dan’s cheek. He was definitely going to be having some fun tonight.

- 

The party was great so far, or so Phil thought. He thought it was absolutely nice reconnecting with all of their friends and celebrating Zoe’s achievement, unfortunately for Dan although he was having fun talking with everyone there was one thing that was just bothering him so much.

Believe it or not, it was Phil. Just Phil and his fucking gorgeous face and body. He couldn’t stop thinking about him or how good his lips looked wrapped around the neck of the bottle.  _Fuck,_  there were so many more great things those lips could be doing aside from talking.

Dan bit his lip as he watched Phil talk, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be listening to a conversation. He took another sip of his drink as he continued to ogle at Phil. 

Phil only happened to glance over at Dan when he was talking to Alfie, and couldn’t help but smirk at the look Dan was giving him. He was already so far gone, and the night had really only just begun. He winked at Dan and continued to talk with Alfie. 

It was his full intention to not acknowledge Dan, just because he knew how crazy that would drive him. 

From that point on he made sure he kept his distance from Dan, but still feeding into his little game by being sure to “subconsciously” lick and bite his lips. 

All throughout the night, his aim was to subtly drive Dan insane. Whether it was just by his “innocent” dance moves where he would sway his hips and gyrate a bit to the music or be very friendly with all of their friends, giving them loads of hugs and just generally being closer to them to than to Dan.

He could’ve sworn he could hear Dan’s frustration from across the room, but that didn’t stop him from making direct eye contact with Dan as he fanned himself and undid the top button of his shirt. In his defense it was actually starting to feel very warm in the room, but he wasn’t sure if that was because he was past buzzed now or if it was because the air between them was thickening with tension.

Dan actually wanted to punch Phil in the face. Where the hell had his own self control gone, he could totally play Phil’s little game, but that required him to be sober to do so, which he was far from, making it even harder for him to resist Phil. All he wanted to do was grab Phil’s ass and run his hands all over his chest and through his hair.

Any form of patience Dan once had at the beginning of the night was now nonexistent. 

He needed to feel Phil’s hands on his hips and waist, pulling him closer. He couldn’t wait any longer to feel Phil touch him and grope him, and his teeth and lips all over his neck leaving love bites all over it.

It was when Phil was talking with Marcus that he came to the conclusion that he couldn’t take it anymore. By then two buttons were undone on Phil’s shirt, and Dan was too plastered to even think about anything else other than getting in Phil’s pants. 

He marched (stumbled) over to Phil and Marcus. He was willing to admit defeat if that meant they could leave and stop this stupid teasing thing.

“Can you excuse me and Phil for a moment I need to speak with him?” Dan asked, trying to sound as sober and civil as possible.

“Yeah totally. I’ll see you guys around,” Marcus replied. 

“See you Marcus,” Phil said with a smirk as Dan practically dragged him away into the hall, far enough from the party so that they wouldn’t be caught.

Dan pushed Phil up against the wall, kissing him passionately; his warm lips gliding against his own as his tongue found its way around the inside of Phil’s mouth. His hands cupped Phil’s bum gently until Phil bit his bottom lip, gently pulling it with his teeth when he grabbed it a bit harshly, pulling him closer.

“I hate you,” Dan murmured against Phil’s lips.

Phil pulled away from Dan and chuckled. “Okay now that’s out of your system–” he started, already walking back to the party.

Dan grabbed Phil’s wrist again and pulled him back to him “Oh no you fucking don’t,” He asserted. He grabbed Phil’s unbuttoned shirt, taking a moment to admire how hot his chest hair looked right now, and kissed him again. 

“All fucking night,” Dan slurred still kissing Phil messily. 

“What are you talking about?” Phil asked feigning ignorance.

“Don’t even pull that shit with me you fucking tease,” Dan breathed.

Phil just smirked and chucked again. “Feisty, watch your language,” Phil mumbled against Dan’s neck. 

“Shut up and let’s go. We’ve been here long enough,” Dan breathed. 

“Haha fine,” Phil said with a playful eye roll. “I swear you’re still like a flipping fifteen year old: Always horny.”

Dan and Phil did their best to seem somewhat put together as they said their goodbyes to all of their friends and said a big good bye and congratulated Zoe one last time before leaving the party.

The two of them walked gracelessly as they left the party, barely managing to get down the stairs without tripping down them. They stumbled outside of the building into the cold air and hailed a cab. 

Dan practically fell into Phil’s lap as they slid into the backseat of the cab. 

Before Phil could even buckle his seatbelt, Dan had already cupped his cheeks and was kissing him again. He felt as Dan let his thumb brush along the underside of his jaw, as he ran his tongue along the inside of his lip.

“Chill sunshine,” Phil mumbled as he continued to try in fasten his seatbelt.

“Can’t,“ Dan replied, still kissing along Phil’s neck, eliciting a soft moan from Phil when he bit down on just the right spot. Dan giggled playfully and gave Phil a soft peck. He grabbed Phil by the shirt and kissed him hungrily.

Phil moaned slightly as he felt Dan shift his hips a bit, softly grinding into him. Dan just knew where to move his hips to find where his dick was in his pants.

Phil pulled away with a playful smirk. He reattached his lips to Dan’s neck, letting his lips graze the side of his neck. “We’re not fucking in the backseat of this taxi,” Phil teased softly.

"Shut it,” Dan breathed, melting under Phil’s touch. He rolled his hips into Phil’s. He stopped rubbing his bum all over Phil’s crotch, so that he could unbutton his jeans and unzip them a bit.

“Easy there sunshine,” Phil commented as he adjusted his glasses.

“Shh, you don’t even have to see this,” Dan mumbled leaning forward. He breathed on Phil’s glasses so that they would be all foggy. He slid himself off of Phil’s lap and tugged Phil’s pants down just enough so that he could slip his cock out. 

Dan clumsily pressed his finger to Phil’s lips. “But shh you gotta be quiet. You don’t want him to hear,” Dan slurred as he palmed Phil. He let out a shaky breath as he gripped Phil’s length properly in his hand. His lips parted as he slowly began to move his hand, stroking languidly up and down Phil’s cock. Dan wrapped his lips around he head of Phil’s cock.

Phil bit his lip, as his hips jerked slightly. As Dan took in more of his cock, using his tongue to lick the side as he sucked, it took every single muscle in Phil’s body not to make a noise. The thought that they were actually doing this in a taxicab where they could easily get caught was making him so incredibly hot.

As Dan bobbed his head, Phil ran his hands through his hair before gripping it in his fingers. Phil breathed out shakily, as he thrust his hips a little, feeling Dan squeeze his thigh as he was pushed down more. He twisted his fingers in Dan’s hair, tightening his grip and gasping as he felt his cock nudge the back of his throat.

Unfortunately, they were just about at their flat so he had to stop Dan. He pulled him all the way off so he could put his cock away and pay the driver. Once they’d arrived Phil quickly paid the driver, not caring much about getting his change back.

The two of them practically leaped out of the cab and to their flat. As soon as Dan had unlocked the door, Phil was already on him grabbing his ass. He backed Dan up against the wall and kissed him, using his thigh to separate Dan’s legs and press gently into his crotch.

Dan moaned into the kiss and tipped his head back, pulling away from the kiss as he rolled his hips into Phil’s.

“So hot,” Dan whined, falling apart under Phil. He thought he’d been in control that whole time since he first took the initiative to be done with Phil’s game, but he was merely just letting Phil have his way.

Phil turned Dan around and pushed him so that his face was pressed against the wall.

“So, what was that you were saying about my glasses?” Phil questioned as gripped Dan’s hips and rubbed his cock into Dan’s ass.

Dan stuck his bum out a bit and let out another whimper. “They make you look  _so fucking hot,_ ” Dan slurred pushing his bum into Phil and wiggling it a bit.

“Hmm do you want this sexy stud in glasses to fuck you?” Phil asked, already unzipping the rest of his jeans. 

“Fuck yes please,” Dan moaned loudly as he started to unzip his jeans and pull them down along with his pants.

Phil let go of Dan’s hips and slipped the bottle lube that he’d hidden in Dan’s jacket pocket out. He was surprised Dan hadn’t even noticed it was in there, it was only in there just incase they found themselves in the bathroom or something, but details of that weren’t important right now.

Dan placed his hands flat against the wall. He spread his legs a little wider and popped his bum out.

"Man you’re really a sucker for me in glasses,” Phil commented as he poured the lube into his fingers. Phil slowly inserted one digit inside of Dan, causing him to let out a soft whimper.

Phil grinned as he worked his finger in and out of Dan. He soon slid in a second. He slowed his thrusts, really making Dan feel the stretch. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Dan for a bit until he figured he’d been stretched enough. He soon pulled his fingers out of Dan and pulled his dick out.

Phil kissed Dan on the cheek and chuckled again. “Ready for this sunshine?” he asked rubbing his cock along the side of Dan’s leg.

Dan nodded frantically, “Yes please.”

“I swear to god this is the only thing that has been on your mind since we left for the party earlier tonight,” Phil said as lubed up his cock.

Phil spread Dan’s cheek with one hand and used his other to line his cock up with his entrance. Dan moaned as he felt Phil slide his thick cock into him. His forehead hit the wall with a soft thud.

Phil pushed forward, deep into Dan, as slow as he could and let out a quiet mewl. When he’d pressed right up to Dan, he placed his hand on his hip as he rolled his hips forward, letting out a quiet, breathy moan.

Dan moaned as Phil moved his hips again. He felt Phil shift a little before he felt him pull back, almost all the way out, before slamming into him hard. 

Phil let out a breath through his nose and pushed back into Dan again, starting to fuck him harder and more roughly. He used both of his hands to grip both of Dan’s hips.

Dan rocked forward each time Phil collided into his hips. Phil gripped Dan’s hair tightly as he relentlessly slammed into him. “How’s this?” he grunted.

Dan moaned as Phil tugged on his hair. The way Phil’s cock was pounding into him made his whole body shake and tremble.

“Hard enough for you?” Phil hissed as he adjusted his angle. He dug his nails into Dan’s hip a bit more, as he moved his other hand from his hip and slid his hand messily wrapped across Dan’s cock before he gripped it. Phil closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he felt Dan clench around him.

Dan moaned loudly as he felt Phil start to stroke his cock. He felt as Phil’s cock brushed up against his prostate and he thought he was going to come right then and there.  

Phil ground forward into Dan pushing his whole body against the wall. “Does this make up for all the teasing?” Phil moaned. He slowed down, but kept his thrusts hard. He leaned forward and let his lips brush over Dan’s neck. He then let go of Dan’s cock and went back to grabbing his hips with both hands as he, hammering into Dan’s ass harder than before.  

Dan let out a muffled scream as Phil repeatedly hit his prostate, each thrust harder than before. Dan rocked back into him, spewing out a flurry of muddled moans. He groaned out hard, as Phil hit his spot one last time causing him to let go, cumming against the wall. How they were going to explain to that stain to their landlord was something they’d deal with later.

Phil felt Dan clench around him in a shuddering pulse, his whole body shaking. Phil pushed into him once more before reaching his own orgasm. Phil’s whole jerked as he came deep inside of Dan.

“Fuck Dan,” he moaned loudly. Phil loosened the tight grip he had on Dan’s hips and slowly pulled out of Dan, who melted against the wall panting loudly, heaving with shaking breaths.

“So I take it you like my new glasses?” Phil asked with a smug grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted in September of 2014.


End file.
